Wedding Bliss
by klarnie
Summary: Just missing parts in the wedding during Breaking Dawn. It is NOT a lemony one-shot!


**Okay, so I was a little bored, so I thought I would write a cute, fluffy little one- shot. It is just missing pieces of the wedding day in Breaking Dawn. If you want to see something else added just let me know and I will try to. Also check out my other two stories if you haven't already. One is complete, the other is not, but it is coming along. And follow my Twitter (klarnie), I post there when I am working on something or a new chapter is posted...**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: SM owns everything, even the wedding. I just made it more interesting :)**

* * *

**BPOV**

Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, Renee, Phil, Alice, and I were gathered by Rosalie and Jasper to take pictures. The pictures were fairly normal. The party was set in a line for one, Edward with his parents for one, and I with mine for one. Phil joined in that picture. I really think he appreciated being included.

But there were some other pictures that weren't as common.

And those were the ones of Edward and I.

Of course, there was a traditional one, where I lean into his chest and pose, but the looks. The looks were just filled with so much love. I know it was captured by film. There was a silly one as well, with me on Edward's back. It looked childish, but it meant a lot to us, knowing that is how I run with him.

There was another picture that had us kissing, but to go along with that picture, one was taken of Edward kissing my throat. I remember that was how he used to kiss me, before all of his new self- control.

All of the pictures were special to us and had meaning. That just made everything ten- times more wonderful.

***

Edward held the ornate silver knife in his snow, white hand. I placed my hand over of his.

We gently cut into the spectacular cake that was much too grand for everyone here. And half the guests wouldn't even take to eating any.

Edward took a piece, bringing it to my mouth. His face was glowing and he smiled crookedly as he fed me the confection. I was grateful he didn't smother it in my face like brides and grooms did in the movies.

I ate my piece, accidentally licking Edward's finger slightly, as I did. His eyes grew a hint darker, almost undetectable. I smirked, knowing I could get that reaction out of him with even the simplest gesture.

"Yum," I whispered, smiling.

Edward rolled his eyes, grinning back, but the hint of darkness was still in his eyes. "My turn."

I looked at him curiously. "You're really going to eat some?"

He smiled, but it was rather grim. "Well of course, I am the groom and that's what grooms do."

I shook my head, trying to fight a fit of giggles. I took a piece of the cake and brought it to his mouth.

Edward ate the cake with a smile, but repulsion was in his eyes. I could hear Emmett laughing.

Edward still had a slight bit of frosting on his smooth lips, so I leaned into kiss him, making sure to subtly lick the frosting away.

"Yum," I said again, laughing. Cameras clicked away.

"I'm glad you enjoyed, love," he whispered into my ear. "But you have frosting on your lip, too,"

Before I could say anything, Edward kissed me, licking the frosting off my lip just as I had to him.

He pulled back and smirked at me. "You make frosting taste better."

***

Edward and I parted, just to dance with others. Carlisle took me in his arms, as Edward pulled Renee into his.

It was easy to dance with Carlisle, for like Edward, he let me stand on his feet. I was grateful for that.

"Bella, I am so thankful you came into our existence. You alone have made our family complete. And, finally, you are joining the family," Carlisle stated with much emotion.

Tears came to my eyes. "Oh, Carlisle, I am so happy that I was welcomed. I remember that first day. I was so nervous because myself, and you all were so different. I was afraid I wouldn't be accepted."

Carlisle smiled. "We didn't care about any of that. It was because you were the one that made Edward complete. He was no longer the outsider, the fifth wheel. I just want to say 'thank you'."

I shook my head. "No, thank you."

* * *

**So what did you think? Let me know! :)**

**Review, please!**

**~Katie**


End file.
